<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Review messages of CT-7567 by mielipieli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946811">Review messages of CT-7567</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli'>mielipieli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, Order 66, as of like 7 hours ago, with a tiny bit of happy commanders in between</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rex's disappearance in the wake of Order 66, the Empire reviews his messages over the course of the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Review messages of CT-7567</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ponds is there for a veeeeery short time. Because he dies in the first season.</p>
<p>I've taken a couple of things from Project0506's Soft Wars universe (very recommendable, would post link but i don't know how to do that). Like characterisations and that the Cody, Wolffe etc. squad is called Shebse aka asses (and that they even were a squad, although i did add fox to them because i felt like it).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Review messages of CT-7567?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing chat “Shebse”:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Going to start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: Here, a place for all the banthacrap you all spew</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bacara has left the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponds: Well… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponds: Guess we finally got too annoying</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: ha!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: told you they wouldn’t last a month</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: i’d forgotten that one word from any of you is enough to give me a headache</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: wouldn’t have bet against you otherwise</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> 1 year</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: I’ve just heard a very weird rumor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: you wanna enlighten us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: Cody, do you want to explain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: I don’t know what you’re talking about</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: There’s some very nice footage</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex has sent a video file </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: Cody, next time we’re in 79’s, I’m paying for your drink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: please tell me i'm not seeing what I think I’m seeing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: did you really jump on grievous’s back? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: yes and then three of my men jumped on top of me and I punched grievous in the face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: Are you in the medbay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: nope, it worked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: and you complain about my general</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1 year</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Did you know that Cody is an asshole</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: text me when you figure out how to stop him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> to end of chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: Good luck to all of you, hopefully these will be the last battles of the war</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Select different chat?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing private chat with CC-2224:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Going to start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: my Jetii has a free Jetii around and I’m recommending you to lead his battalion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Cody, I’m a Lieutenant and a CT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: why would I lead a battalion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: you’ll see</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: i think you would get along great with General Skywalker</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: SKYWALKER</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Cody, why are you doing this to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: i wouldn’t do this if i didn’t think it would be good for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: vod…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> to end of chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: I don’t have time to justify myself but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remove your biochip. ASAP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: you’re positive i need to remove it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: 100 percent</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: okay i trust you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: we’re already going down to the surface</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: I’ll have Helix remove it as soon as we’re back on the negotiator</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: please tell me you made it in time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Cody?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: answer me cody</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Select different chat?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing private chat with CC-3636: </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Going to end</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: you need to remove the biochip ASAP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: what did you find</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: fives was right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: don’t have time to go into detail</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: okay, going to the medbay now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: lets see who i can harass into performing brain surgery on me and then letting me join a battle a couple hours later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: it’s out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: i want to see evidence later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: you will</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: rex, my general is dead</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: you need to get out of there now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: toss anything they could use to track you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: did any of the others get their chips out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: don’t think so </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: kark</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: we’ll meet at the place we talked about, okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: the others would know about that though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: i don’t think they’ll remember</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: right…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: tossing my pad now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: good luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: good luck to you, too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Select different chat?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing private chat with CC-5052:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Going to end</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: remove the biochip right now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: bly, are you on felucia already?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: contact me as soon as you can</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: i guess you never got around to that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Select different chat?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing private chat with CC-1010:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Going to end</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: the biochips were implanted to make us turn on the Republic, you need to have it removed immediately</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: we’ve talked about this, Rex, who do you think could do that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: it’s the chancellor, fox, i have evidence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>treason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rex</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: i know it is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: but I’m right </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: trust me please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust you, Rex</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: but you don’t believe me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: I’m sorry, Rex, but I have to report this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: i know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: it’s okay, vod</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: Rex, I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Select different chat?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Viewing official channel “Battalion Command”:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Going to start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This channel is for official communication only.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gree: who’s the CT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: I think that’s the blond CT squad shebse adopted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gree: who’s squad shebse</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: how i wish that was me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: squad shebse was 1010, 6454, 2224, 5052 and 3636 aka fox, ponds, cody, bly and wolffe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: neyo and i were unlucky enough to be in their age group</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: pray you never find out why their squad name was shebse</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: i resent any accusation that i was ever a part of my batchmates’ chaos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: oh come off it Fox</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: like half of the plans were yours</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: you guys did see the message at the top right </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: how is any of this “official communication”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: just warning you now, this chat is going to be a nightmare</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> 1 month</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: 18 kills</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: 23 :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponds: i haven’t seen battle in a tenday</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: guess you lose, then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: “official communication”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: you’re fighting a losing battle, doom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: they have their own chat now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: maybe they’ll leave us alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: i doubt it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Skipping forward:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> 1 year</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn: while we’re on the subject of injuries that will def leave scars: how did cody get that wicked face scar</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn: with a scar like that id have assumed the story to be vode legend </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn: like how everyone can tell the story of wolffes scar but every story is a tiny bit different</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: no, don’t ask that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colt: why</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: “official communication”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: doom, just let it happen. Accept it. This is our fate now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: the shebse always get really weird when someone asks about it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: i’m on a mission with the 501st and 212th</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: i don’t want them to be weird</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: ive sworn a sacred oath</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: i think it’s already too late bacara</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolffe: batch secrets stay batch secrets</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: thorn, why did you do this to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacara: cody saw the messages and stopped in the middle of his sentence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: … i would tell you but i have been told that wolffe and cody would join forces to kill me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn: damn, this got intense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gree: now i really want to know that story</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: they’ve never talked about it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: happened when we were 6, shebse didn’t have training for a week and afterwards cody showed up with a scar</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: there’s a betting pool, PM me to join</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><em><span>Skipping forward:</span></em></span> <em><span>Going to end</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: The traitor Secura has been eliminated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: Traitor Kenobi has been shot, elimination could not yet be confirmed. Search for body ongoing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grey: Termination of traitor Billaba confirmed. Traitor Dume has escaped termination. Search ongoing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Appo: All traitors in temple have been eliminated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: Temple perimeter has been secured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Rest of messages not read by CT-7567. Proceed anyway?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> No</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Search for:</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> biochip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>All mentions of “biochip” have already been reviewed. Show again?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> No</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Create a report for message review of CT-7567?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CT-7567 requested CCs 1010, 2224, 3636 and 5052 remove their biochips. CC-3636 admitted to following this request. A meeting between CT-7567 and CC-3636 has been arranged. The location of this meeting is not discussed in CT-7567’s messages. It is mentioned that “the others” have information on the location. “The others” likely referring to CCs 1010, 2224 and 5052. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Proposal of further actions:</span>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Interrogation of CCs 1010, 2224 and 5052 on location of meeting between CT-7567 and CC-3636. </span></li>
<li><span>Check of functionality of the biochips of CCs 1010, 2224 and 5052. Risk of compromised functionality: Low for CC-1010, low to moderate for CC-2224 and CC-5052</span></li>
<li><span>Classification of CT-7567 and CC-3636 as “Traitor”</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>